Blank period: Moving Forward
This article, , is a side-story entry in Bleach: The Coven War, set two years following the Prologue, and two months following Blank period: The Evening Primrose. This chapter is the fourth and final segment of a four-story arc following Kenji Hiroshi and Van Satonaka as the main characters. ---- Sometimes it was hard to believe how fast time passed. This was especially true in times of peace -- yeah, you heard that right. Which was precisely why one Kenji Hiroshi was currently what one could call slightly miffed. Peace? Some could call it that. Kenji wasn't one of them. Two months on and all Kenji and Van had been tasked with was the hunting down and elimination of cultists. It turned out the six thugs they had captured had belonged to a cult group known in the area as "The Evening Primrose". Kenji sipped at a glass of whiskey as he looked over the latest draft of his popular Cataclysm article. "Still got writer's block?" He wasn't surprised when Mikado took the seat without asking if it where alright nor was he surprised when she set another glass down in front of him. "Kei tells me you've been hitting the bottle a bit lately." Kei and his big mouth, he thought. "Want to talk about it?" She asked. "No... but whatever." He looked off into the distance as if he could see through the bars four walls. "It's been two years, Mikado. And in that time the Gotei 13 has done little to curb The Coven's movements or bring its members to justice. Instead they've got us hunting down cultists!" Mikado was silent for a moment before she slowly slid what Kenji recognised as a report across the desk. "Lieutenant Hisagi asked that I give this to you. It isn't public knowledge yet." He accepted the papers and scanned them. What he read did nothing to curb his rising anger but it did give him renewed purpose. "After the questioning of six individuals of questionable background, and cross-referencing our findings with testimony provided by Seated officers directly involved in the case, we have concluded that the black-haired woman observed by Officer Satonaka is likely to be former Kidō Corps member Sakae Kisaragi, who is known to have disappeared from her post at the same time an assault was carried out on the 9th Division. Her ''reiatsu was last documented at the site of the assault."'' Mikado smiled reassuringly. "She might not be the one responsible for killing Captain Kuchiki, but this Sakae was clearly involved, and she's obviously inflaming the Evening Primrose for some reason. Stay the course, Kenji, and you might just find out something about the assault." She got to her feet. "Lieutenant Hisagi has asked me to come to his office in the meantime. He requested that you be there as well." He looked at her and then back at his untouched glass of whiskey. He seemed to wrestle with the choice for a moment before finally taking the glass in-hand and throwing it across the room to collide with the wall! Several heads turned to look at him questionably but Kenji only had eyes for Mikado. "Sorry, Kei." He said aloud. "But I'm needed elsewhere. Lead on, Mika." One's problems where rarely solved at the bottom of a glass. ---- Garrett Sheppard collapsed onto his sofa and heaved a sigh of relief. He rented a small apartment in and right now he was regretting his lack of housework, because he was fishing his pet dog's chew toy from below his chin. "Hey there, boy." He stroked the dog's soft fur. Billy was a Jack-Russell of questionable breeding. The ad said he was a miniature but he sure as hell wasn't small, even though he was still considered a lap-dog. And he was a boisterous little bugger who seemed to think everyone's fingers where his to chew. "I got a job today." Garrett said to Billy. "It looks like we'll be eating again boy." Woof! Garrett allowed Billy to chew on his index finger for a time until his phone started ringing. He answered it with a groan without even looking who it was. "Hello?" And it was clear that he wasn't in the mood. "Is that how you greet your sister!?" "Jenna!? I'm sorry. I got a job today but other than that, it hasn't been good." "Oh? Why? Have you been fighting in that underground thing again!?" "No I have not!" And he even sounded convincing, he thought. "I did watch one though, and my winnings helped a lot. Stop screaming at me and listen! There's a whole bunch of new weirdo's who've moved into town. They're preaching some crazy shit about the end times, some old fart called 'The Spirit King', and how they're the answer to all our problems." "And I bet you listened." Came Jenna's cutting reply. "I did up until he told me he couldn't help with my rent. Other than that it wasn't very eventful." "Well, good. Uneventful is good news." "Not that I don't just love the sound of your voice, but I've had a long day, sis. What's up?" "... I'm sorry to tell you, but mum passed away." Most people would have opened with that, Garrett thought cuttingly, but he had more sense than to say that aloud. Instead his sister throws it in as an afterthought! Not that he could blame her. They weren't exactly close. "How are you holding up?" He settled for instead. "I'd be better if you where here." "... I'll get the money, I promise. You might not like how." "Just get home!" ---- Kenji had to admit that being a teacher -- and a friend -- had its downsides. Because he sure as hell wasn't exactly what someone would call "sober", so his opinion might not be particularly valid right now. "You wanna explain to me why you've dragged me to see Lieutenant Hisagi?" He asked. "Specifically when I smell like a brewery?" "He didn't say." "... You're nervous." "Of course I am! I've never been summoned before an acting-Captain before!" "Not many have, I'd imagine." "You know what I mean!" The two where soon interrupted by Hisagi himself and they quickly brought themselves to attention at his arrival. He more or less gave them a look to say 'drop the salutes', and they did so. Kenji took that a step further to assume 'at your ease' and he assumed a position leaning against the wall. "Mikado Sayaka," Hisagi began. Kenji raised his eyebrow in question, for he had a feeling he knew where this was going. "Over the last two years your service has been exemplary. Your commitment to your squad and teachers-" and he measured Kenji with a knowing look as he said that "-has been noted and appreciated. It is for that reason I hereby promote you to the rank of 7th Seated officer of the 9th Division!" The downside to this? Kenji had to spend the rest of the evening attempting to contain Mikado's joy. When the party spilled over into Kei's bar later Kenji couldn't help but catch Hisagi on his own. "Thanks." Kenji slapped Hisagi on the shoulder. "And not just for this." "Look at her." Hisagi said, with a grin. "She hasn't had the weight of war placed on her shoulders yet, like we've had. And the men and woman of the 9th Division look up to her as an example." Kenji couldn't argue. In this situation he wouldn't even if he had of had a valid reason. "Mikado's vision, and the vision of those who come after her, will ensure a peaceful world." Hisagi then looked at length at his Zanpakutō. "It is the job of those who survived in uncertain times to lead those who come after towards a better future." Kenji only grinned. "I think I'll drink to that... Captain." And he was well aware that Hisagi was merely a Lieutenant. End.